Email's End
by Nyuusen
Summary: MalikBakura. Bakura needs to let out that he likes Malik (or just wants to have sex with him, we), writing e-mail's to himself hasn't been very sustaining. Lime.


Nyuusen: Ok, I would just like to say that I do not claim to own any Yu-gi- oh characters or the show itself, this is only for those of you new to the concept of 'fan-fiction'. Right, now to happy mode! *giggles uncontrollably* I hope you like the fic!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
Where to begin, where to begin. Well, maybe I should start with who I am, more appropriately, 'what' I am. I am a 16-year-old (physically speaking) yami, the spirit of the millennium ring, and my aibou is Ryou. To say I am a homicidal maniac would be putting it lightly, I have an unhealthy addiction to blood with no regards to my own health, I cripple, decapitate and occasionally digest rats, squirrels and other such common rodents, my lust for revenge is larger than the amount of water this earth holds and human kindness has not affected me in eons. Yet, even stranger than that is the smaller, seemingly insignificant fact that I, am gay. That's right, I'm a queer, a fag, whatever you want to call it I have no preferences to what people think about me, well, most people. Ryou knew more about him before I did, they even developed a sort of friendship within a few days. At least something strong enough to result in my aibou and I residing in the same apartment as him. HIS name, is Malik Ishtar. Egyptian, mildly psychotic, sun kissed blonde hair, violet eyes, everything that even straight men have dreamed about at one time or another. Well, except for the mildly psychotic part. Of course, this is strictly physical attraction, I have yet to feel or even think of feeling the emotion everyone labels as 'love' and don't plan on experiencing it. Why am I telling you this? Because I need a good way to get Malik into bed since Ryou is abandoning me in this house alone with the Egyptian within 5 minutes!!  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Abandoning you? I'm going to get food, we've finished off all of Malik's."  
  
"I should castrate you..." Bakura muttered as his aibou scanned the e- mail message.  
  
"Who are you writing to anyway, besides Malik and I you have no friends!" Ryou changed the subject as soon as the idea of physical harm was brought up.  
  
"Ironically enough you two aren't even considered friends! I am writing this to myself..."  
  
Ryou raised a snow-white eyebrow at the explanation.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Well you're the one pretending to go get food when you're really just trying to torture me!"  
  
With a quick roll of his eyes the lighter of the two halves left the room, leaving the other to attempt to completely delete the e-mail from cyberspace, the computer's hard drive, and life in general. Bakura sighed with stress relief as the small blue bar extended to the other end of the container, ever heightening the successful completion of the deletion.  
  
"How could you possibly use one of those infernal machines?"  
  
If only Malik knew how tensed the former tomb robber was at this particular moment, perhaps then he would have knocked or done some other casual gesture of informing others of your presence. Of course, the Egyptian had no idea.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room!!" Bakura had the words removed from his mouth before he could even process them.  
  
"The next time you feel the need to claim ownership of ANYTHING in this place I am going to decapitate you with the very blades of my millennium rod!" Malik immediately shot back. "This is still MY place you're staying at."  
  
With a mock glare of hatred at Malik the white-haired yami clicked off the desktop screen, not even checking to see if the e-mail had been properly deleted.  
  
"What do you care, you don't even like this room because you know it won't stay clean."  
  
Sadly, Malik had a compulsive need to keep everything immaculately orderly and clean, it was his only flaw to say the least.  
  
"When your usefulness ends Bakura...I'll kill you."  
  
Malik left the room with his threat in the air, not that it bothered Bakura. The former tomb robber had heard the empty promise far too many times to take it seriously. However, there was on part of this that did bother Bakura, a small detail that nagged at him; why wasn't he dead? He was pretty certain his 'usefulness' as Malik put it, had been worn out when the Battle City tournament had ended, and with catastrophic results.  
  
"Stupid ass Malik...mmm...Malik's ass, nice...STOP!"  
  
Bakura stopped that particular train of thought as previous fantasies about a certain Egyptian were aroused, and this was not the time to be getting in the mood to dream.  
  
"You idiot grave robber, where the hell is all my food!!!"  
  
Sighing, Bakura stood up and exited his room to face the belligerent Malik, apparently Ryou had left just a little too late. However, the sight before the yami was enough to make him wish his aibou had left days ago. The tan skin of Malik's upper body was completely exposed due to the absence of his shirt; revealing not only the dark curved lines of the tattoos on the boy's back but also his slightly muscular chest that descended into rock hard abs, ones that Bakura had so often dreamed about caressing. He was silently grateful he had decided to wear his thicker pair of boxers today.  
  
"You and your stupid hikari also used the last ounce of laundry detergent, I haven't a single clean shirt you bastard!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
Bakura recalled the time Ryou had washed his sweater nearly eight times in an attempt to remove a juice stain; the white-haired yami left himself a mental note to thank the clothing obsessed boy.  
  
"Are you staring at something?" Malik suddenly interrupted Bakura's thoughts  
  
"No! I was just trying to think of what food there was left..."  
  
The Egyptian boy raised an eyebrow at how quickly his friend answered but decided it was normal enough. Bakura made his way to the kitchen and began to search for something to pass off as edible. Needless to say, there was virtually nothing in the apartment that the spirit of the millennium ring would fins tasty, besides Malik. Then again that last thought had been pushed far into the depths of his mind. He searched vainly through the cupboards, knowing he would find nothing but attempting to keep his eyes off of the Egyptian.  
  
"Ryou and I really did clean this place out..." Bakura muttered.  
  
When the tomb robber finally relinquished his stubborn search he slammed the cupboard closed and walked into the living room. The white- haired fiend's eyes sparkled a bit as he saw Malik's form stretched out on the couch, the light of the TV causing shadows to dance over the flawless skin. At this point, Bakura was pretty sure the world was against him hiding his attraction to the bleached-haired teenager.  
  
"What is your problem! You're doing it again!" Malik suddenly commented.  
  
Bakura shook his head and blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just staring, idiot, you look like you're brain is malfunctioning."  
  
Growling, Bakura walked over and plopped down on the floor in front of the sofa, ignoring the blatant insult. At least now his back was towards Malik and the TV would get his mind off things. A strange show called Buffy was playing right now, some vampiric thing that Ryou had become interested in a while back. Currently, a particularly buff guy was about to pounce on some overly skinny girl with a big bust and obviously no brain. Boring. Bakura snatched the remote and changed the channel, grateful that Malik didn't seem to interested in the vampire show either. A commercial for milkshakes was running, two boys were drinking a product called 'strawberry swirl'.  
  
'That's right folks!' the TV volume remained fairly low. 'It's strawberry swirl! The milkshake just great for sucking and slurping down!'  
  
"Gah!" Bakura cried, changing the channel immediately.  
  
The way the announcer voice had worded that particular description somehow reminded him of a particularly fantasy with Malik. The next show had to be better, it was just football, nothing about a bunch of sweaty men tackling each other would turn the tomb robber on... Well, after thinking that he changed the channel again. Bakura noticed that the Egyptian had grown oddly quiet, he hadn't complained about the mindless changing of stations even once. As the white-haired teen risked a quick glance at Malik he raised an eyebrow. The owner of the millennium rod seemed to be out cold, his eyes closed in a peaceful manner as he slumbered. Bakura clicked off the TV and began to stand up so he wouldn't disturb Malik. Suddenly, he heard something, the tan boy on the sofa was beginning to mumble in his sleep...  
  
"Mmm, tastes good..."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened as he the strange words were uttered. He inched closer to Malik and kneeled at the sofa's edge to hear more.  
  
"Again...please..."  
  
The tomb robber shivered as his pants seemed to get tight, realizing what kind of dream Malik was having. Without thinking Bakura leaned forward and pressed his lips against Malik's, feeling for the first time the softness of the Egyptians mouth. Strange, but the yami could feel Malik responding, kissing back as if still dreaming. If Bakura simply acted out the dream, would Malik even wake up? He didn't care anymore, this was his chance.  
  
"He's mine tonight..." Bakura thought.  
  
With that, the snowy-haired thief pried the tattooed youth's mouth open with his tongue, exploring. It was sweet, like honey or some kind of fruit, yet held the slight tinge of a metallic substance like blood. Bakura enjoyed the taste. He found himself crawling on top of the Egyptian to better position himself, satisfied that Malik's tongue was responding to his own. Caressing slowly, saliva exchanged, it was pure bliss in Bakura's mind, especially when teeth scraped tongues too hard and blood entered the mix. The crimson liquid was delicious in Malik's mouth. The former tomb robber moved his mouth from the teenager's lips and began to kiss along his neck, smearing the fresh blood over the beautiful tanned flesh. The sound of Malik letting out a quick moan only enticed Bakura, resulting in his lips sucking at the Egyptians neck and traveling lower. Malik had already been without a shirt, so it was fairly easy going. As the millennium spirit began nibbling at the 16-year-old's collar bone he noticed a pair of hands on his hips. Malik had trailed his fingertips downward and was pushing his waist up against Bakura's, grinding that oh-so-sensitive spot. Bakura got rid of his own shirt and lifted his form to take control again, thrusting his hips against Malik's with a renewed hunger. He couldn't help but close his eyes and moan, all fears of waking the other up forgotten. As the two's moaning and panting began to mix and fill the room Bakura lost control, only halting when he heard Malik speak again.  
  
"Mmm, Bakura..."  
  
Freeze. The tomb robber nearly choked on his own breath as he heard the Egyptian moan his name. As he his bluish optics looked upwards they met violet ones, Malik was very much awake.  
  
"I..." Bakura began to stutter.  
  
Malik smiled seductively and crushed his lips hard against Bakura's, capturing his mouth again for a few more seconds. When Bakura finally broke the kiss he spoke with flushed cheeks.  
  
"So, have you been awake the whole time?"  
  
The boy's eyes sparkled with a response that was obviously yes, his hips thrusting up against Bakura's again.  
  
"Just shut up and fuck me..."  
  
*  
  
Ryou sighed heavily, hoisting the bag of food he carried over his shoulder and using the other to carefully open the door to Malik's apartment. Despite his yami's request the hikari had taken his sweet time in getting the groceries, he wanted to see what would happen between Malik and his darker half when they were alone. Of course, once Ryou had put the groceries away and actually entered the living room his suspicions were confirmed. Malik lay completely sprawled out on the couch, and Bakura lay half next to him, half on top of him. Both, wore absolutely no clothes. Smiling bemusedly Ryou grabbed a blanket from the closet and spread it over the sleeping duo. He turned off the TV and exited the room as quietly as possible with a triumphant smile. However, before the hikari turned off the room's light he looked at the computer, the very same one Bakura had been using earlier.  
  
"Well, I guess Bakura won't be receiving anymore e-mail from himself!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nyuusen: It's all done! Awww, wasn't that so sweet? And I even avoided lemon! I'd say this little yaoi ficcy is only rated R and for lime and mild language! *sparkles*  
  
Typher: What? Were you afraid it'd be pure lemony NC-17? Please, you can't even write that when it comes to Kitten and I, not that I would mind... Nyuusen: Shush! I am an innocent little girl and my limits can only be stretched so far! Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed the fic! 


End file.
